Aquaman
Arthur Curry, better known as Aquaman is a superhero appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Early Life Aquaman aka Arthur Curry was the son of Atlanna, an Atlantean princess banished from Atlantis due to her interest in and frequent visits to the surface world, and Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper living in Amensty Bay, Maine. Both parents first meet each during a terrible storm one night, when Curry finds Atlanna thrown up on the shore by storm-tossed waves, and rescues her from harm. Both Curry and Atlanna made the lighthouse their home and developed a strong bond that would quickly lead to a sentimental relationship when Arthur was born. Although Curry always knew there was more to his wife than she would let on, he'd never ask her about her origins. After Atlanna's death, Arthur's father became determined to train him both physically and mentally so that he would one day be in complete control of his powers. Arthur was also taught by his father to view himself as someone special, as a savior of the oceans, as The King of the Seven Seas. Later, after his father's death, Arthur Curry would leave the lighthouse which had been a home to him and his family for years, to venture into the oceans and find his true destiny. He would later become the King of Atlantis and marry Mera, a visitor from an other-dimensional water-world known as Xebel. Arthur would also take young Aqualad under his wing and fight the forces of evil side by side with the occasional help of his wife, Mera. JLA/Witchblade Together with Batman, Martian Manhunter and Oracle, Aquaman watched as a protective cacoon forms around Sara, slowly healing her wounds. Manhunter, Batman and Aquaman are confused as to what Witchblade is. Martian Manhunter theorises that it's some short techno-organic symbiote. Aquaman decides to go to Atlantis library as the Witchblade looks somehow familiar to him. Then Oracle's communication system glitches. Batman is very alarmed, because he designed the systems, and his systems don't glitch. Together with Plastic Man and Huntress, Batman decides to go and check on Barbara. At the Atlantis library, Aquaman discovers what he was looking for earlier about the Witchblade, and rushes off to tell the League. He reveals that more than ten thousands years ago, there existed a sorceress with a powerful gauntlet just like Sara's. They called it "corruptor, possessor, slayer and seducer." They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Back at the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter continues to monitor Sara's condition as Plastic Man watches other JLA members if they found something. Meanwhile, Aquaman and Green Lantern help a sabotaged nuclear submarine. Back at the Watchtower, Sara finally wakes up and is happy to be free of the Witchblade. Plastic Man then informs them about Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. As much as she like to stay free of the artifact, Sara can't do it at someone's else expense and decides to have a talk with the JLA. Sara concludes that the Wichblade looks for a perfect host - an absolute innocent it can corrupt absolutely. Martian Manhunter having seen into Sara's psyche, adds that she's most worthy of the responsibility for the Witchblade. Then Steel informs everyone, that his sensors have tracked down Wonder Woman. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Aquaman's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. ** Amphibious Nature: Aquaman, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various period. ** Superhuman Durability: Aquaman's enhanced physiology enables him to withstand heavy impacts that would kill any normal human and gives him the ability to function normally on the ocean floor. He possesses superhuman durability high enough to be unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths (to a greater degree than any other Atlantean), this also makes him tough enough to be almost invulnerable to extreme heat and gun fire. Aquaman's durable enough to the point where he can trade hits with powerhouses like Wonder Woman and Despero. Arthur's capable of taking direct hits from automatic weapons at point blank range, head on collisions with trucks, resist powerful energy based attacks that would harm or kill most superhumans (such as Amazo's heat vision or the continent size Starro's blasts), or even Neutron's nuclear blasts, a fall to Earth outside of Earth's atmosphere and being fully submerged in lava. ** Superhuman Stamina: Aquaman's stamina is also far beyond anything human as well as the vast majority of most metahumans. In a Nightwing issue Aquaman's stamina was used as the ideal benchmark for powerful metahumans, which the League of Shadows tried to replicate (and failed). He has been shown to be able to swim across the globe non stop for extended periods of time, fight in a dimension with multiple suns for hours and be unaffected by The Trenches paralytic venom that would incapacitate a normal human. ** Superhuman Reflexes: While no speedster, Aquaman's reflexes are superior to even near metahumans such as Deathstroke the Terminator, and his reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. ** Superhuman Speed: Aquaman's said to be the fastest being underwater and capable of swimming at a constant speed of 175 mph for several hours. He's able to swim at very high speeds, having the ability to reaching speeds of 10,000 feet per second (20,000 under stress, Mach 17,7) and is known to have swam through Niagara Falls upstream. In the New 52, Aquaman remains possibly the fastest swimmer in comicdom, having been able to severely out-swim The Operative's special plane (The Living Room) which can reach hypersonic speeds (Anything between Mach 5 and Mach 10). Second only to Mera (According to her, something that has yet to be proven), his upper limit is still unknown but at minimum Aquaman can surpass Mach 5. He can also create huge whirpools by moving at super speed or even entire tidal waves by swimming at super speed, or more impressivelly replicate the speed tricks of Flash (such as spinning his hands so fast they create minature whirpools, similar to the ones Flash uses to propel himself through air) or spin so fast he creates a vacumn in water. ** Enhanced Vision: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). ** Marine Telepathy: Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. Abilities * Master Swimmer: Aquaman is considered to be the fastest being underwater, excelling speeds up to 150 mph at a constant rate for several hours. He is known to accelerate faster in tight situations reaching speeds up to Mach 17,7. He has been trained since he was a child by his father and Dr. Shin (probably the DCnU's premier marine biologist). * Expert Combatant: Aquaman has trained with the Atlantean army (and at some point he was the one training his most skilled warriors), the Justice League, specifically Batman and Hawkman and various other sources such as the Others (even before the Justice League was formed). It's also revealed in that all the Others, including Aquaman, are trained in team tactics with specific destinations such as "defensive alignment", depending on the situation.He is exceptionally skilled with his trident (and also swords) and excels in hand-to-hand combat with exceptional martial abilities. * Expert Tactician: Aquaman has an advanced strategic sense and had natural leadership qualities, having led Atlantis and it's army multiple times, as well as the Justice League and the Others. He has also come up with effective attack strategies against JL opponents such as Darkseid and the Cheetah and even managed to end an alien invasion on his own when he tricked the Hunters/Gatherers in revealing their plans to the entire world, after uniting all of Earth's underwater Kingdoms. * Royalty: Arthur is Atlantean royalty, thus granted diplomatic immunity on the surface world, as well as the ability to act as a diplomat for his kingdom. He was a natural born leader, having served him well while protecting Poseidonis. Gallery Wonderw19.jpg|Aquaman with Green Lantern swimming to help a sabotaged nuclear submarine. Wonderw30.jpg|Aquaman trying to restrain empowered Wonder Woman. Wonderw31.jpg|Aquaman knocked out by empowered Wonder Woman. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males